MI High Secret Couples and Crushes
by ainsley25
Summary: An insight into Zoe and Dan's life, will they come clean about their growing love for each other. Who else will come clean about their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1- Jealousy and Laughter

Zoe walked blissfully into Saint Heart's, hoping to be seen by her crush. Dan poked her on the shoulder and she whirled around instantly happy at the sight of him.

The moment they saw each other it was like the whole just drifted away as they looked into each other's eyes with content.

Dan liked Zoe, his heart beated faster every time he saw her. He just wished that Zoe felt the same way the same way about him.

They were both blind when it came to love thought Aneisha and Tom as they looked at the two of them so curiously. Tom and Aneisha just wanted their friends to be a couple but that was looking harder as the days went on.

Dan and Zoe talked about how they thought that Aneisha and Tom could become a couple. They both looked at each other and laughed at the thought, I mean their friends a couple as if that would ever happen.

Aneisha and Tom saw this and thought what they are laughing at. But then Tom started laughing when he saw the facial expression Melissa Allbright was making at the sight of Dan and Zoe laughing. Aneisha thought that Tom must've figured out about what they were laughing at but she was wrong. Then Tom whispered in her ear and followed his gaze she started laughing too thinking the student class president was definitely jealous.

Dan and Zoe were completely ignoring what was happening around them. Melissa ran off in a hurry with her face buried in her hands, probably crying. Aneisha and Tom still couldn't stop laughing.

Dan and Zoe walked up to their friends and looked at them, and wondered were their friends lunatics. They spotted their friends laughing at something a while ago and came over here to ask what.

"What's so funny", Dan and Zoe asked in Unison.

"Oh, Nothing but we'll see you guys in class", replied Aneisha and Tom.

Dan and Zoe didn't look but as their two friends walked off as Tom and Aneisha held hands.


	2. Chapter 2- The Dawn of Toneisha

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But due to some a lot of interferences I forgot. Now I'm back on track. All reviews would be greatly appreciated. Hope you all enjoy. **

Tom and Aneisha walked into class for first period, their hands still intertwined. They were glad that Dan and Zoe weren't with them that period and that they didn't see them holding hands. Aneisha and Tom looked long and hard into each other's eyes before they sat down next to each other, just as their teacher walked in.

The end of first period had come fast and Tom and Aneisha decided to go to MI9 HQ. But when they got into the janitors closet Tom looked at her and put his hand around her waist. Aneisha liked where this was going and her hands were cupped around his neck and they kissed. Aneisha never picked Tom for the kissing type but she didn't care. Where Tom loved this, he had never been with a girl before. Aneisha was his first and he was willing to do whatever it takes to make it work. He assumed Aneisha had never had a boyfriend. Moments passed before they withdrew from each other's lips and went up for air. They stared at each other before they saw the door opening. They stood next to each other just as Dan and Zoe had walked in.

"What are you guys doing", Dan and Zoe asked in unison.

"Nothing", Tom and Aneisha replied, also in unison.

"Frank, hasn't contacted us to come here", said Zoe.

"So why are you guys here", asked Tom.

"Frank asked us to come here to get you guys", Dan said.

"We just needed somewhere to talk", said Aneisha.

"What were you guys talking about and more importantly why would you talk in here", asked Zoe.

"There's no reason why we came here but as for what we're talking about that is private ", said Aneisha.

A few minutes passed by where no one was talking. Nobody thought about talking or breaking the tension, so as if they had read each other's mind they all walked out of the Janitor's Closet together and went off to their next class.


	3. Hands Interwined

**Sorry again :( I've been caught up in Twitter as some of you may know. So now I'm updating all my stories. Thanks for all my followers for your support :) So enjoy!**

Anyway, this continues on after the incident with Tom and Aneisha.

Zoe walked up through the large, black gates of Saint Heart's with a big smile plastered on her face. The reasoning for this was because she was walking hand in hand with her boyfriend, Dan. It all started a week ago, Zoe felt sick and she didn't turn up to school. So Dan went to her house after school to check if she was ok. It turns out she was, but she told him that the reasoning as to why she was absent because she knew he would come to see her. That's when Zoe admitted her true feelings to Dan and Dan did the same. Just one look at him and she felt like she was whole. Now she looked at him and with the smile on his face, his sweaty hands and the redness on his face that he felt the same way too. He withdrew his hand from her's because as she thought he had sweaty hands.

"Sorry, about that", he said with a sad tone.

"Oh, that's ok. Really", she replied.

Their hands found their way back to each other as they walked down the hallways of their beloved school. They both walked passed Melissa and she gave them a nasty look. But they both too busy enjoying each other's company to notice her. They met up with their best friends Tom and Aneisha. They started to talking to them and started walking off to class together. They both agreed not to tell Tom and Aneisha about their relationship, but they were still completely unaware that their friends were doing exactly the same thing. The four of them walked into class and sat down waiting for the lesson: History. Dan decided to sit next to Zoe at the front. Tom and Aneisha noticed this instantly and smiles and giggles started. When Dan and Zoe were together it was hard to notice everything else that was going on around them. But then tragedy struck.

**Thanks again for reading. I will try to update sooner this time because I don't want to leave you hanging for too much longer. Thanks, Ains :)**


	4. Chapter 4- Tragedy Strikes

**Hey Guys thought I'd review tonight, because it's Friday. Anyway, just informing you I am working on another story. Yeah another one. I know after three honestly. Thanks again, Ains.**

The alarm was loud. It rang out through the entire school as you could her girls screaming, teachers telling their students to stay calm as they were summoned out of their classrooms. Dan ran out, still holding Zoe's hand as they tried pushing through the bunch of students. Tom and Aneisha were close behind them. As Tom turned back to see Aneisha she had vanished.

"ANEISHA", he yelled through the crowd. There was no response. He went back the other way and he pushed through students, teachers, bags and books. He eventually got to the end and saw Aneisha on the floor unconscious. He ran to her side and held her hand. He just sat there frozen in fear not knowing what to do next.

"Aneisha", he said almost crying.

"I wanted to tell you. That I think I'm in love with you. I know I've probably left it too late but I thought you should know. No, what I mean is I love you Aneisha. Always have always will. I've never loved anybody like I love you. It's different. I was trying to find the right time to tell you.

Without thinking he went in closer to Aneisha's mouth and kissed her. It was long and hard but it had the power to wake her up.

"Tom, owww my head", she cried in pain.

"What happened", he asked her quietly.

"I don't know. One minute I was behind you the next I was here with you. By the way I heard what you said. Did you mean it? She asked him in a serious tone.

"Of course. I did. I can't believe you asked that", he replied.

"I'm sorry Tom. I just thought..." she trailed off.

"No let's just leave it", Tom insisted.

"Ok, by the way I love you too", she said and kissed him.

Their moment was interrupted by the burning, hot fire mounting closer and closer to them. Tom lifted up Aneisha and carried her in his arms as he ran through the deserted school. Tom was dodging the fire as best he could, going left and right. Jumping over the small flames. He started to slow down when he saw the entrance just as he was about to make it to the door. The beloved school behind him exploded into bits and collapsed.

Dan and Zoe stood outside and were embracing each other in each other's arms. Grateful that they were alive. Zoe was crying into Dan's shirt and sobbing. Dan was holding Zoe's head. They were close to death. Zoe started looking around; Dan saw this and followed her gaze. He shot Frank a look and Frank did the same. They couldn't figure out what Zoe was looking for.

"Hey Zo, just out of curiosity what are you searching for?" he asked.

"Our friends", she replied quickly.

Dan walked over to Frank and told him. They both turned back to Zoe but she was gone. Dan instantly turned back and the destroyed school and saw Zoe ran in through the back. He and Frank both followed her. Dan charged in, they went looking for her and the other but none of them were insight. Frank and Dan decided to split up when they heard a voice ring out through the school like a wave.

"ANEISHA, TOM where are you", the voiced yelled.

Dan instantly knew it was Zoe and ran in further into the school. Frank did the same. But there efforts were in vain.


	5. Chapter 5- The Lost Thoughts

_Hi Guys, I wrote this chapter ages ago, but I forgot to update. I'm so sorry. You're probably going to hear this after every chapter. So I'd get used to it. I hope you all will bear with me on this. Thanks to all of you that read and leave kind reviews after every story. I really appreciate it. So I hope you guys all enjoy!_

_Happy Reading,_

_Ains :)_

* * *

Dan and Frank wondered in deeper into the school. Dan was calling for her name, no response. The only response that was heard was his echo. Dan started to show signs of concern. Frank noticed this and put a supportive arm around him.

"She'll be ok", Frank assured him.

"I know she will, I just want her to be here. With me", he replied in dismay.

Dan was getting desperate now. He yelled one last time. Zoe came around the corner, one look and they were already hugging.

"Did you find Tom and Aneisha", he asked her.

"No, I didn't", she said.

* * *

**Tom's P.O.V.**

I was alive. Aneisha and I we're sitting up. Aneisha said she had a loud ringing sound in her head. I helped her up. Together with the support of each other they managed to walk a few paces. They were stumbling at first, but soon got the hang of it. Tom kept looking at Aneisha, she was so determined. You could practically see the determination pour from her. I was determined to, of course I am. To be honest I'd be really lost without Aneisha. Even now look at me. She's still managing to support me. Goodness, I'm going to regret what I'm going to do next.

"Aneisha", I said as I put my arm out to stop her.

"What?" she asked astonished.

"I just want you to know that you could do better. Better than me".

"Tom, you're everything I want, and everything I need. You are so much more".

"I know…"

"You don't", she said cutting me off.

"Tom, you're a tech whiz. At first I didn't like you. But I think that's because… I tried to keep my feelings from you hidden. Why are you having second thoughts?" she asked me in disbelief.

I couldn't answer that question. I didn't know why. I just know that she can do better. People have been saying I'm lucky to have her, but she doesn't need me. I'm the one that needs her. She turned my cheek towards her face. I stared long and hard and her dark brown eyes for a long time. That's when she broke the silence.

"Tell me right here, right now", she said.

"What?" I replied.

"That you don't love me. That you know I can find somebody better. That you want to break up with Me.", she asked me.

I just looked down at my dark black shoes. Not knowing how to answer her question. I loved her. I heard a saying once it goes something like: If you love somebody you have to let them go.

Aneisha then walked away from me. I knew why, she was making it easy for me. We were breaking up. My first instinct was to run after her. But she got to the end of the hallway looked back and mouthed the words, I Love You, Tom Tupper.

She then turned left and continued walking. It was over.

* * *

** Zoe's P.O.V.**

Where were they? That was the question that was constantly playing over and over in my mind. Just when I was about to turn back. I saw a person walking slowly. I could only see a silhouette but I knew who it was. I ran over and hugged the figure. She hugged me back. When I withdrew from the figure I could see Aneisha's face beaming on me. Just then her communicator started flashing.

"Yes, Frank. You found him. That's good. I found Aneisha. Yeah I'll bring her with me outside straight away." she spoke silently.

Aneisha heard what Zoe had said. When Frank said they found him she knew he was referring to Tom.

I then took Aneisha's hand as we made our way to the front of the school. To find the others.


End file.
